Snowstorm Parellian
"Come here, child. Let's watch the snow fall together. Isn't it lovely?" Snowstorm Parellian (nicknamed "Snowy") is the only well-known snowhuman, but one of many. She is the daughter of Valli Parellian and the wife of Chaos. She's a maternal figure to many people -most prominently Odaviing Varo- despite being completely infertile. She's widely neutral to most things, but will always try to help someone in need. Description Snowstorm is a short, 5'3" woman with pure white skin and hair. She's completely made of snow, making her body malleable as well as meltable. She's chubby and short, choosing to wear a long black dress attached to her body. She has icy blue eyes, and on some occasions will have black-coloured fingernails. Background Birth She was born to Valli Parellian and a human woman named Aspen in the middle of an intense snowstorm, giving her her name. She was about 6 years younger than her older brother, Hiako. Valli and Aspen lived with their children in a small cottage in the woods- he later reminisced about her to Snowstorm saying she was the only woman he'd ever truly loved. They lived there quite happily for some time. Childhood On the same day as Snowstorm's 10th birthday, an ominous-looking man arrived at their home. Opening the door cautiously, Valli found himself stabbed through the heart. He was killed instantly and pulled back into The Void to regenerate. Aspen protected her children with her own body, dying quickly. In a panic, Hiako took his little sister's hand and fled out into the raging blizzard. As they fled, the man set their house ablaze and followed after the two. Snowstorm was separated from her brother, and whether he's still alive she doesn't know. The small 10-year-old girl wandered the snowy forest for 2 days before she finally collapsed in the snow, and died. Valli was distraught, his entire family was lost in a matter of seconds. He went to his father in despair, who went and searched for the two children. He was unable to find Hiako but found Snowstorm's body a mile away from the ashes of her home. Neve had felt the loss of his children before and did not want his son to experience it as well. He placed a hand upon the girl's body which had been preserved in the snow. Taking Snowstorm's soul from her body, Neve made her a surrogate body out of snow. Placing her soul within the husk, he managed to create the first snowhuman as well as give his granddaughter her life back. Snowstorm was reunited with her father quickly, but for her own safety was sent to live with Neve. Under his watchful gaze, she grew to be a respectable young woman. She had many similar traits to her mother, including her polite and motherly nature. Chaos When Snowstorm was in her late twenties, she grew to question almost everything. Because of this, she began to wonder: Why was her father so different from their family, and why was he so different from her as well? After asking him, Valli explained. He told her about Chaos and his childhood as well as Neve's method of reviving her. She got curious about the man Valli described. She had heard of him before and thought he sounded interesting. She was still curious about the world and wanted to know about all of it's inhabitants. As such, she asked to meet him. Surprised and curious her father agreed and took her to see him. She went with her father to the Shadow Realm, and Chaos materialized before them in a humanoid form. The second she laid eyes on him, she fell in love. The icy heart within her might have melted if it were possible. She felt a strange feeling come over her... love. It had always been respect that lay within her heart. respect and unconditional familial love. But this... it was something different. As they spoke to each other, the feelings only intensified. Snowstorm loved the way he spoke to her calmly and looked her right in the eyes. She found him comforting to be around as if everything would always be alright as long as she stayed by his side. The young woman found she adored this man, and quite luckily he adored her as well. She was falling deep into a lake that only got deeper. Snowstorm quickly made sure she could come to see him again. And after that, again. For her, it was nearly the most important thing in the world at the time. She had no fear of the dark and he did not mind the cold. They would travel to the ends of the earth together to explore the world she so badly wanted to know every inch of. On occasion instead of traveling, they'd stay in Castle Chaos and simply talk for hours. Eventually instead of talking it would be kissing, hugging, different forms of intimacy. There was nothing in the world the two would not do without each other. They bonded quickly, and, in private were wed. She did not hesitate to answer yes. Neither did she hesitate to agree to have a child with him. The child was named Liliana as Chaos had often given Snowstorm a gift of a bouquet of lilies. She considered her new daughter another gift. She looked just as Snowstorm had when she herself was a child. Red hair, green eyes, and freckles dappling her cheeks. To the two of them, Liliana was the best thing that had happened to them. Despite the joy this brought her, it was also a burden. Carrying a child of a god within her took such a toll on her body that her body was rendered infertile. Despite this, she still loved her child dearly. She did not need more than one to be happy. She kept her daughter close, Liliana was precious to her. It did not take long for trouble to arise, however. Distance After having Liliana, a war between the Shadows broke out and she was sent away to keep herself and her daughter safe. She took Liliana to a remote forest and created a home for them with help from Neve. There she stayed with her daughter for 20 years, watching her grow and waiting for Chaos to come looking for her. He never did, and she came to the conclusion that he'd forgotten she'd existed. Her daughter now being an adult, Snowstorm went back out into the world and explored. In doing so, she stumbled up Odaviing Varo, who at the time was The Devil. Somehow, they formed a friendship. She became a right-hand-man of sorts, sticking by his side, advising his decisions, and aiding him in battle. Through Odaviing she met his sister, who she believed to be named Aakashi -however, this was not truly who she was, this was Wraith. She formed a romantic relationship with her, which lasted a short time. Both of them still remember the relationship, though it's not the best memories. Mother of Ice Snowstorm eventually went back to Neve's home. He'd become tired over the years and wanted to retreat back into his artifact. Becoming the guardian of his home, she stayed within the snowy wastelands for many years. Doing so, she earned a new title given to her by humans. "Mother of Ice". Due to Neve's personality, before he reformed, humans avoided his domain, but now that Snowstorm was in charge she started to draw people back to it. Ivan Going out into the human world, Snowstorm found a young boy named Ivan. His face was scarred and maimed, which he tried to hide from her. Feeling sorry for the battered child, she offered him a piece of cloth to hide the lower part of his face under. He accepted, and almost immediately became attached to her. Bringing the child back to her home, she raised him to become the next guardian. Ivan did his best, and eventually became a snowhuman like her. At some point, Ivan became infected with The Corruption by Aelta. Snowstorm had no idea when or how, but in a moment of weakness to stop him, Snowstorm was murdered by Ivan. Her soul went straight to Neve, luckily, where she stayed safely. Current Day Finally, Chaos came looking for her and gave her a new body which she still uses today. Now she lives in the woods, in the same spot where her old home once stood. She lives by herself, but people come over to visit often, so it's not very lonely. Abilities Snowstorm's body is made of snow, which means she does not need to eat, sleep, or drink. She also cannot be hurt by normal weapons unless they somehow apply heat. Additionally, she can change the shape of her body. Snowstorm can create objects made of snow or ice, as well as non-sentient living beings. She can teleport. Relationships * Grandparents: Neve Feron- Grandfather * Parents: Valli Parellian - Father, Aspen - Mother * Children: Liliana Parellian * Romantic Partners: Aakashi (Formerly), Chaos (Husband) Trivia * Snowstorm is extremely good at checkers. * Her favourite dessert is brownies, for one reason or another. * Snowstorm babysits for other people very often. Category:Character Category:Female